


Come Along, Watson

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmestice, Gen, Holmestice 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mistyzeo, who requested "In art, I'd love some domestic, canon H&W snuggling by the fire, or walking in the snow arm in arm, or something wintery and keeping warm together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along, Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/gifts).



[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/71650656@N08/6636697913/)


End file.
